One plus One
by PercabethLuva589
Summary: This is an adaption of The Parent Trap. I thought of this while watching the movie. It is about a girl who travels to france to find her long lost mother and twin sister. Her mother was taken away from her father. Her mom's sister Caroline *cough cough evil cough cough* is responsible. What will happen?


**Hi people of the world! Thank you so much for the people that reviewed on The Mark of Athena and I just want to say that this is a brand new story. This has nothing to do with percabeth but this is just one of the things I have up my sleeve (As in I have more percabeth stories). I've read so many awesome fanfictions and let's just say the set pretty high standards. The one I'm reading right now is Atlantis by PiperElizabethMcLean. It is really interesting. So anyways here is my new story, One plus One.**

Chapter 1 Chloe POV

It all began that one summer day. I come home from the last day of school to find my house in a mess. "Hello" I yelled into the emptiness. I walked through the

door to the dining room and I see my dad. The first thing wrong is that he is a mess. I see papers everywhere, things in boxes, and clothes all over the floor.

"Dad, what happened in here?" I asked him. He was responding. It looked like he was frozen. He was so still I had to snap my fingers in his face to wake him up

from his trance. "Chloe, honey, welcome home," my dad said rapidly. My dad is usually one of those calm, you can fix anything type of people. Seeing him like

this means something really bad has happened. "How was your last day honey?" he asked. "Fine but I would really like to know what happened in here" I

insisted. I saw a lot of emotions pass through his face. Anger, fear, but mostly sadness. "Very well but I think it's a good time to go to the den," he replied. I could

see what he was about to talk about pained him. What could be so bad? He walked off to the secret den while I got a bowl full of melted marshmallows and

brought it to the den as is our tradition. "Okay dad what do you want to talk about?" I asked him, handing him a spoon. "This is something you're not going to

like but please try to be patient with ok?" he began. "Anything you want dad," I said. My thoughts wonder to my mom. I wonder if she was here, maybe she

would what happened to my dad. My mom left us when I was only 3 years old. I only had one picture of her because she took all the other ones with her. "Chloe,

something's happened and it has to do with your mother," My dad said ripping me out of my thoughts. Is possible he can read my thoughts. "What about my

mom. She left us what is there more to say?" I replied with anger in my voice. "Chloe don't talk that way about your mom. I loved her. I still do…" my dad said

leaving his words hanging. How could he still love her after all these years? She left us. " Look Chloe I haven't been completely honest with you. Your mother

didn't leave us, she was taken from me," my dad said with evident pain in his voice. I can't believe what I just heard. I've had resentment towards my mom all

this time when really it wasn't her fault that she isn't with me right now. I looked out towards the lake outside my house, if only my life was crystal clear and

smooth. "What are you saying dad, why are you telling me this now?" I asked. I feel so helpless. He waited until I was 14 to tell me this. He lied to me for so

long. "Chloe there is something I never I told you about our family history," he said oblivious to my other questions. "Your mother and I were very much in love.

We both still are. You see you mother had two siblings, your Aunt Caroline and your Uncle Mason. Your uncle and your mom were like best friends. They were

always together while they were little and your uncle being the protective big brother that he is, never let your Aunt Caroline bully your mom. Your aunt was the

oldest of the siblings but the most conceited. She was always jealous of your mom because Uncle Mason liked your mother better than her. Years later I met

your aunt. At first she was wonderful and she became my girlfriend. Pretty soon I saw what big of a mistake I made. I didn't see Caroline as she truly was.

Through her is how I met your mom. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. She was incredibly nice. I knew slowly but surely I was falling in love

with her. At the time I was still dating your aunt, but I broke up with her almost immediately. Within one week I was dating your mom. Within two years we

were married. The only tricky part was not telling your aunt. She would have been extremely mad at your mom. So only her best friend and her brother saw us

get married. Weeks later she found out she was pregnant. It was the best news I had ever heard. I was in a blissful fantasy. It didn't last very long because 4

months into the pregnancy, your aunt found everything out. She was furious with us and she swore to us that she would get her revenge. The same day you

were born was the day your aunt joined the M16. What your aunt didn't know was that your mother was expecting 2 children. That's right Chloe, you have a

twin sister named Sophie," my dad explained. Was I always this clueless? My whole life has been one huge lie! My life crumbled to nothing in one day. "Dad this

is a lot to process. I have a twin sister. Another me? What else haven't you told me?" I questioned him angrily. " Chloe you've got to let me explain. I not telling

you this now just to be random. I have a reason for telling you and it is…

**That's right cliffhanger tune in to find out what happens to Chloe. Will she meet her sister? What is her dad's reason? Hmmmm… Chapter 2 awaits you! Muahahaha**

**PercabethLuva589**


End file.
